


Robin

by vanishingbyler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Agender Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Will is Agender, Will's chosen name is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingbyler/pseuds/vanishingbyler
Summary: Mike’s heart raced as he watched the door in front of him. He knew that, any second now, the love of his life would walk out of them.





	Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosexualbyers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualbyers/gifts).



> For context, Will is referred to as Robin and they/them. This is for Jules bc I'm gay for them and I needed to get something out.

Mike’s heart raced as he watched the door in front of him. He knew that, any second now, the love of his life would walk out of them. 

 

It had been a long time since Mike admitted his feelings for Robin, but his heart still raced everytime he remembered that Robin felt it too. Put simply, they melted Mike's cynical heart and made him believe that love was possible. 

 

The latch clicked. Mike’s breath caught in his throat. 

 

Robin stepped out of the bathroom. Their now mid-length hair hung in wisps around their shoulders, mostly straight but sneaking into curls around the ends. There was a red ribbon twisted through a braid in their hair, matching the bright red lipstick smeared across their mouth. Their makeup was messy, a little lopsided, but Mike still thought they looked like the most beautiful human being on the planet.

 

Robin blushed, twirling the braid around their finger, their freshly painted blue nails contrasting with their look so wonderfully that Mike’s heart fluttered. Robin’s legs, clad in white knee high socks and a pleated black skirt, were knocking together awkwardly, as if they weren’t quite sure how to stand. They looked nervous.

 

Their white shirt was floaty, hanging off them like a dream, drawing attention to their milky skin and protruding collarbones. The tiny stick-n-poke rainbow on their chest was visible, and Mike found himself subconsciously stroking the matching one on his wrist.

 

Robin blushed. 

 

“Do I look okay?”   
“You look  _ beautiful,  _ Robin Byers.”

 

And he meant it.


End file.
